


Home For The Holidays

by BadWolf_TimeAndSpace



Series: Clarke and Alex - the Crossover [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Fluff, Might be fun anyway, This is not a clexa fic either, This is not a sanvers fic, agent!Alex, doctor!clarke, past Alex/Maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf_TimeAndSpace/pseuds/BadWolf_TimeAndSpace
Summary: Being home for the Christmas holidays Clarke is surprisingly reunited with the neighbors' daughter who was her babysitter and also first crush and now is apparently gay?! From the comment section of this fic:"I did not expect to like this cause I'm all clexa & sanvers but omg I LIKE IT."--- everythingbluu ---





	1. December 22nd

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, first of all happy holidays!  
> So this idea popped up and I can't get this pairing out of my head. I can assure you I love Clexa and Sanvers, but there's just something very appealing to these two beautiful ladies together. I don't really know what I'm doing, just bear with me.  
> Oh and sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language.
> 
>  
> 
> Introduction:  
> This story takes place in the Supergirl Universe about two years in the future (from season 2).

“… And then after this boy from school – what was his name again, Clarke? doesn’t matter – well after he had told her he was going to marry her one day, my 6 year old daughter came home and announced that she was never going to marry that stupid boy, because she obviously would marry Alex Danvers when she’s grown up.” Jake Griffin finished his anecdote.

While a chorus of laughter erupted, Clarke felt her face flush bright red. ‘What is her life?’ She looked down into her mug of hot chocolate and pretended to be very interested in her marshmallows. God, how she wished she had taken her Dad’s earlier offer to put some rum in it. 

“Well, now that Alex’s girlfriend dumped her a week before Christmas, you can still make good on your promise, Clarke.” Eliza Danvers interjected only half jokingly. That earned her another round of laughter and a furious cough from Alex who was almost choking on her last sip of cocoa.

Clarke’s eyes widened and for the first time this afternoon she dared to look at Alex who now also sported a deep blush. ‘Has Eliza really just outed her oldest daughter in front of half of the neighborhood? Since when was Alex gay? Is this just a weird dream? Has someone spiked her hot chocolate?’

Alex’s voice drew her out of her thoughts. “Thanks mom, and it was already a month ago that Maggie and I split up. It was a mutual decision, she didn’t dump me.” Alex corrected.  
“Oh honey, of course.” Eliza hugged her daughter. “But still the timing… who does this so shortly before the holidays?” “Mom, please leave it.”

Abby cleared her throat. “So, who wants egg nog?”

Clarke couldn’t help but smile like an idiot when she caught a shy smile from Alex, and suddenly something warm filled her chest. Maybe coming home for Christmas was a good idea after all. 

 

Just a week before she had a fight with her mother over the phone who had wanted her to come home for the holidays. But as the newest resident at her hospital she had been destined to work during the holidays. It had been only a day later that a colleague had asked her to take over her shifts because he had been dumped by his girlfriend and hadn’t wanted to wallow in his misery alone in his apartment. So despite the fear of impending family drama she had announced to her joyous mom that she would be home for Christmas. 

Imagine her surprise when just two hours after she had arrived at home their long-time neighbors, the Danvers, were coming over for a little pre-holiday get together, their oldest daughter Alex in tow who Clarke hadn’t seen for over ten years. The woman who had been her babysitter occasionally. The woman who she had been crushing on really hard in her early teenage years. The whole affair had been pretty one sided of course. Clarke had been a stumbling mess around the older and unfortunately pretty straight girl. But Alex despite her cooler and older friends had always been kind to her. Only after Alex had left for college and Clarke had started high school, she showed a romantic interest in others. 

So when suddenly Alex Danvers was standing in front of her, smiling and pulling her in for a hug like old friends, Clarke forgot how to breathe for a moment.  
Alex looked fabulous. Despite the age difference she was the most beautiful woman Clarke had ever seen, and with her flannel, jeans and leather jacket she looked also really really gay. 

 

What only seemed like wishful thinking then was now an oh so sweet and promising reality.

The evening was approaching fast and soon the Danvers were excusing themselves because they had to pick up their youngest daughter Kara from the airport. During the goodbye hug with Alex Clarke felt her heart flutter and when Alex whispered into her ear “see you soon” she thought it stopped altogether. Not trusting her voice she only nodded and smiled. 

The smile didn’t leave her face the whole evening, but thankfully her parents didn’t comment on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Anybody interested in more of those two? Should I continue?


	2. December 23rd Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand - from one person, no, actually two (well, at least nobody told me to stop, screaming blasphemy ;) ) - here is the next chapter. Thanks for your comments and kudos! They are like little Christmas presents warming my heart. My only goal here is to give you some of the fun and love back, so I hope you enjoy this.

The next day was the day before Christmas Eve.  
Clarke had barely managed to open her eyes wide enough not to fall down the stairs on her way to the kitchen and was just about to help herself to a cup of coffee when her father glanced over the edge of the newspaper and announced “Good morning sleepyhead, I was thinking maybe you could join the Danvers girls to the Christmas tree market and get us a nice tree. Jeremiah told me they are going to take his pick-up truck and there’s plenty of space for two trees.”

“You want ME to get us a Christmas tree? Alone? With the Danvers sisters? … Oh, fuck…” Clarke cursed while furiously waving her left hand which now sported an angry red burn mark because she had spilled hot coffee over it. 

“Honey, you have to put it under cold water.” Her mother came rushing in from the backyard. 

“I know mom, I’m a doctor too.” 

Turning on the cold water Clarke winced not only from the pain in her hand, but also because she knew that last quip was uncalled for and could lead to a possible early holiday quarrel. Her residency in emergency medicine instead of cardio-thoracic-surgery like her mom was still a hot topic between the two of them.  
‘Life is not a TV series, Clarke. Just because you love Emergency Room and have a crush on Maura Tierney doesn’t mean you have to pursue a career in this unthankful and partly dangerous specialty. And with all those extra hours how will you be able to make time for a family and kids?’ Her mother’s earlier words echoed through her head.

Thankfully her father had apparently picked up on the impending argument – or maybe it was just good timing - and quickly interjected “So, Clarke, is this a yes on you getting the tree? Your mom and I have to pick up grandma from the nursing home, you would really safe us some time.” 

“Yeah, sure dad.” “Perfect. Jeremiah said, they’re gonna pick you up at 9 o’clock.”

Alarmed Clarke nearly choked on her first sip of coffee. “What? Dad, it’s almost 8:45, why haven’t you woken me up earlier?”  
Not waiting for her father’s reply Clarke hurried up the stairs and into her bathroom. 

15 minutes later she was standing outside in their front yard in complete winter attire, gloves and scarf and all, nervously waiting. 

At 9:00 sharp the garage next door opened and Jeremiah’s pick-up truck rolled out. It almost immediately stopped though.  
The passenger’s side door flew open and an ecstatic Kara Danvers jumped out and ran towards her. The impact of the hug was almost enough to make them both fall to the ground, but somehow they didn’t. 

Clarke let herself drag along with the joyous mood of the younger Danvers sister and both giggled uncontrollably. 

“Hey Kara.” 

“Clarkey Clarke, it’s really been too long. How are you? Your mom told us you started your residency, that must be very challenging…” Kara began to babble. 

Though when Clarke looked up her attention was captivated by the older sister approaching. 

Alex looked absolutely fierce in her combat boots and black leather jacket and her auburn hair shone bright in the morning sunlight. Clarke felt her mouth go dry and a familiar tingle in her lower stomach. ‘How is she going to survive this?’

“Kara, please give Clarke a rest before you bombard her with your questions. Mornin’ Clarke.”

“Good morning Alex.” Clarke beamed. 

“Ready for the ride?” “U hu.” Clarke nodded. 

During the car ride Kara sat in the middle and entertained the whole party with her lively chatter about her job as a journalist, to which Clarke was really thankful for, because she still feared she’d make a complete fool of herself if she had to engage in a conversation with Alex. 

 

As soon as they arrived at the market someone banged loudly at the passenger’s side window. Startled three heads turned immediately to the direction of the noise and saw a grinning Octavia Blake waving enthusiastically at them. 

Clarke opened the passenger’s side door and was promptly engulfed in a bear hug from her oldest childhood friend. 

“Griffindor, what are you doing here? Since when are you home? Why haven’t you called me?” 

“Just since yesterday and I was going to…” 

“Hey Kara, hey Alex…” Octavia had already drawn her attention to the other two girls who made their way out of the truck and her eyes widened when she saw Alex. To her credit she didn’t miss a beat. “So I’m here with my brother to get a tree, obviously, why don’t you all join us. Catch up on life…”

Clarke knew Octavia’s shit eating grin could only mean one thing. She had remembered Clarke’s previous crush on her neighbor’s daughter. As childhood friends they had shared almost everything and still did – even if they were now living in different cities. Octavia had also been one of the first persons Clarke talked to about her sexuality. She had always been her confident, her rock – well more like a little ball of pure energy that could erupt in an enormous explosion if her friend was threatened, and more than once had resulted in their tormentors squirming on the ground in pain.

“Hi Octavia, nice to meet you. Sure, lead the way.” Alex gestured in the direction of the nearest trees. 

Not needing any more encouragement Octavia took Kara’s arm and practically bounced making her way over to her older brother. 

‘This is going to be a long day.’ Clarke sighed and took off after Alex, trying desperately not to stare at her magnificent butt too long.

 

During their exploration of the market they got separated. Octavia and Kara disappeared between the trees after suspiciously whispering and giggling. Bellamy was still standing at the entrance, flirting with a pretty girl, quite successful it seemed. ‘Who would have thought?’ So Clarke and Alex were left wandering alone, an awkward silence between them.

‘Say something, Clarke, you idiot.’ She was saved by Alex though. 

“ So, you’re working as a doctor now?” “Yes, I started my residency in emergency medicine.”

“Really, wow, that’s quite impressive.” 

“And what do you do? Last we heard you were getting your PhD.”

“Yeah, I work for the FBI now, in kind of a science department.”

“Huh, talk about impressive.” 

Alex shrugs. “It’s in National City where Kara works, so that’s good, because I can keep an eye on her.” 

Clarke stopped abruptly and gaped at Alex. “W-What? I just moved there myself because of the residency program.” 

Alex’s eyes widened, then she smiled brightly. “Wow, what a coincidence, the world really is a village sometimes.” 

Her stomach did this little flipping thing and happiness, the blonde girl hasn’t even known she was capable of feeling anymore, was buzzing through her veins. ‘They are living in the same city! THE SAME!’

“Where exactly do you live there? I can show you around if you want.” Alex added excitedly. 

From there on their conversation was flowing easily and Clarke slowly relaxed. 

They were suddenly interrupted from a high squeal coming from somewhere on the left. Soon they heard Kara shouting. “Alex, Alex, come on, look at that tree. We have to get it.”  
When they arrived at Kara’s location, Clarke couldn’t believe her eyes. The tree Kara was pointing at was small and uneven with a single long branch coming out from the top and bending to the side. Additional the needles of almost one half of the tree had fallen off. Calling it an ugly tree would have been mean, considering the Christmas spirit and all, but ‘what the fuck?’ Clarke thought.

To Alex’s credit she just furrowed her brow slightly and said “Really, Kara? No.”

“Oh, but Alex. Look at it. No one else is going to take it.”

“Yeah, no one else is going to take it because it’s not a nice tree.” 

“But, it’s so small. We can’t just leave it here all alone… It’s Christmas.” Kara pouted. 

Confronted with this pout Clarke couldn’t blame the older Danvers when she sighed “Ok, we’ll take it. But just for the chain of lights in the backyard. We have to get another one for the living room.”  
Kara hugged her sister “Thank you. You’re the best.” And Alex couldn’t help but smile. 

Clarke wished she could see that beautiful smile everyday and started daydreaming about what she could do to make the gorgeous woman happy. 

She was rudely interrupted by Octavia crashing into her side. “Hey Griffin, you still with us?”  
“Ouch, Octavia! What the hell!” She rubbed her arm. 

After that they all soon found fitting trees for their families and loaded them into the back of the truck. 

Octavia pulled Clarke to the side, winking conspiratively. “I expect a call tonight.”  
Clarke rolled her eyes “Sure, O.” 

And with that they were heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I can keep updating everyday, but I'll try.  
> Stay tuned.


	3. December 23rd Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... without further ado, enjoy. By the way this whole work isn't beta'd in case you couldn't tell (lol). Thanks for your willingness to ignore my mistakes.

It was only noon when they arrived at home and noticed neither Clarke’s parents nor the Danvers were there yet. They unloaded the truck and managed to get their respective trees inside without any problems. 

Clarke didn’t want their time together to be over, especially now that she felt like she and Alex had somehow reconnected. Thankfully an idea came to mind. 

“Hey, thanks for giving me a ride and helping me with the tree today. I’m going to cook something, and I’ve been thinking, … maybe you would like to have lunch with me?”

“You can cook, Clarke?!” Kara asked joyfully. “Alex, she can cook!” She almost shouted.

“Yeah, I heard Kara.” Alex answered smiling at the young doctor. “We’d love to stay, Clarke.”

Kara squealed. 

“We’ll help you prepare the food.” Alex offered.

“Actually Alex, I think I’m going to start decorating Carl...” Seeing the look of confusion on her sister’s face she elaborated, “you know, the sweet little aesthetically challenged tree. Just call me when lunch is ready.” And with that Kara was gone almost faster than humanly possible, leaving Clarke and Alex alone in the kitchen.

‘What’s going on with her?’ Clarke wondered briefly. ‘I should really have a word with Octavia soon.’

Focusing her attention back to the tall brunette Clarke contemplated “So, hmm, I’m just going to the bathroom to clean up a bit before we get started. You can use the bathroom down here, if you want to.”  
“Sounds like a plan. Meet you here in five.” Alex grinned.  
“Oh, yeah, o-of course.” Clarke laughed awkwardly. ‘A joke Clarke, she made a joke. God, get a grip.’

When Clarke came down the stairs in a fresh shirt and all cleaned up – she might or might not have sprayed some perfume on, sue her – she dripped and almost fell off the last couple of steps because of the vision that came in sight. There, in her kitchen, was Alex fucking Danvers wearing only a tank top after taking off her sweater. 

Like the considerate and caring person she was, she rushed to the stumbling Clarke immediately to steady her. As Clarke felt strong arms catching her and holding her upright and saw the flexing biceps muscle in such proximity, she got really dizzy all of a sudden. Having forgotten to breathe she forced herself to take a deep breath and look up from Alex’s arms which were still holding her. That seems to be a mistake though, because now their faces were really close and she felt like drowning in Alex’s beautiful chocolate orbs. 

“Clarke, are you okay?” Alex asked concerned. There was a slight tremble in her voice that Clarke thought she must have imagined.  
“Yeah, everything’s fine.” Clarke assured hoarsely. ‘Shit, shit, shit, come on Griffin, get yourself together.’  
Steadying herself and straightening up she instantly missed the warm embrace of the other woman. 

“Ok, so let’s get started with the food.” She said loudly, slightly overcompensating.

10 minutes later they were both busy with their respective tasks, a comfortable silence between them.

Alex was cutting vegetables when Clarke looked over her shoulder checking her progress.  
“You have to cut smaller pieces.” Clarke proclaimed closely to Alex’s ear, which made her flinch and accidently cut herself.  
“Oh Ouch, shit.” Alex cursed.

“Oh shit, Alex, I’m so sorry. Here, let me see.”

Clarke quickly got a dishcloth and pressed it against the wound. After stopping the bleeding she took a look at it. There was a cut in Alex’s left thumb, but it wasn’t too deep.  
“I don’t think you’ll need stitches, but I still have to clean and bandage it, ok?”  
Alex nodded. 

“Well, don’t worry. I’m a doctor after all.” Clarke joked and got the first aid kid. 

“I’m sure I’m in good hands.” Alex winked. ‘Is she flirting with me?’ 

Clarke soon dismissed the thought and concentrated on work, now in full doctor mode. Only after she had dressed the wound she recognized their closeness again. Looking up she saw that Alex was watching her intently. As soon as she noticed that she had been caught staring the older woman quickly averted her gaze and a slight blush colored her face.  
‘Huh, that’s interesting.’ 

“That’s it. Good as new.” 

Alex turned to her again. “Thanks Clarke… You know, I’ve been thinking, maybe we…”

“Hey, what’s that delicious smell? Is it ready yet? I’m starving!” Kara suddenly interrupted. 

‘No, no, no, no, no, what was Alex trying to say?’ She was sure the look of disappointment on Alex’s face was nothing compared to her own expression. 

Alas, like old times nothing could come between the younger Danvers sister and food, it always has been a futile endeavor to try. So Clarke resigned and answered “lunch is almost ready, Kara. You can go wash your hands. We’ll set up the table.”

 

Lunch was a lively affair. They reminisced about their childhood and growing up together, laughing about old stories that often were about Octavia’s and Clarke’s shenanigans and Clarke was not prepared at all about how much the usually quiet and stoic older sister’s laughter would affect her. If she had to tell about all her childhood mishap and make a complete fool of herself to hear this laughter again and again, she totally would. 

 

Not long after they finished eating and cleaning the kitchen, the Griffins came back home accompanied by Grandma Griffin. The lovely nearly 90-year old lady was quite fit for her advanced age, except for her arthrosis in her left hip which required her to use a walking stick and an impaired hearing. Though she refused to wear her hearing aid, proclaiming she would hear everything that’s relevant anyway and the rest couldn’t be that much important. 

“Granny!” Clarke hugged her sadly only living grandparent beaming with joy. 

“How is my little pumpkin? You’ve grown thin, are you eating enough, love?” 

“Yeah, grandma, I…” 

“Oh we have guests! Well, if these aren’t the beautiful Danvers girls! Come on, say hello to this old lady!”

Kara didn’t need to be told twice and hugged Grandma Griffin, thankfully more careful than usual. ‘What’s with her almost bone crushing hugs anyways?’

Then Alex proceeded to greet the Griffin family matriarch, also giving her an almost shy hug. 

“I hope my granddaughter treats you right. You two surely make a lovely couple.”

That got both girls flustered and Clarke quickly spluttered “W-We a-are not t-together, granny. W-What makes you think…”

But Grandma didn’t hear or ignored (Clarke would never know) her statement and winked to Alex “You know, dear, you should ‘a put a ring on it. You’re not getting any younger.”

With Alex left speechless and deeply blushed, an equally embarrassed Clarke exclaimed “Oh my God, grandma, we are not a couple!”

Alex who had apparently found her voice again muttered “Ahem, we should get going, o-our parents will be home soon. H-have a nice evening. And Clarke, thanks again for lunch, it was really delicious.” 

Clarke waved the Danvers goodbye after shooting Alex an apologizing look, barely noticing her parents snickering in the background.

 

Later that evening after family dinner lying on her bed Clarke called Octavia.

“Hey O, care to tell me why everybody’s acting strangely ?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Clarkey.” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Oh, cut the crap, O. I know you, something’s up.”

Surprisingly Octavia conceded quickly. “Everybody is shipping you and Alex.”

Clarke gaped. “What? How …? What?”

“Well, I mean everybody knows about your former crush on her, it was pretty obvious, you wouldn’t stop talking about her. I think the only one who was quite unaware was Alex, but well, she had so much going on with Kara coming into their family then.  
So now that you two are reunited – and admit it, you still like her – how can you blame us, if we think you would make a cute couple? I talked to Kara today and she is totally on board.”

“I-I guess, sure, she’s like really beautiful – gorgeous even - and smart and funny and hot and gay now, but that doesn’t have to… Oh shit, yeah, you’re right, I really like like her.” Clarke sighed.

“But that doesn’t mean everybody is allowed to meddle with my love life. And wait, you talked about this with Kara? Have you spoken with my parents too? Because I swear they got Grandma to act up and push this …”

“Hey Clarke, calm down, I think now you’re just paranoid.” 

“Hmm, maybe you’re right. I just don’t know what to do.”

“Well, isn’t it obvious? Talk to Alex, ask her out!” 

“O, it’s not that simple, what … what if she doesn’t like me like that?” 

“Clarke, you’ll never know. Just talk to her! I mean you’re a catch, you know, you’re pretty great, funny, intelligent, you’re a doctor for Christ’s sake, plus your ass is really hot. I would totally tap that if I were gay.” 

“Thanks for the pep talk, O.” Clarke chuckled.

“You know I love you, Griffin, you deserve all the love and happiness in the world. But enough of the sappy feelings stuff. Tell me about how hot and bothered you are for Alex.”

Sleep didn’t come easy this night with Clarke pondering over the recent events and her blossoming feelings for a certain auburn haired woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grandma ships it, so that happened. And yes, she's a Beyonce fan.  
> Coming next: Christmas Eve, Oh holy night indeed.


	4. December 24th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! And all the love to those who don't celebrate Christmas!  
> Joy to the world! 
> 
> Sorry, this took a little bit longer, I'm still not sure about the outcome of the balcony scene... but here it is. Just remember this is not Shakespeare. ;)

The next morning Clarke slept in. It was already almost noon when she scrambled out of bed and padded downstairs into the living room. After a light brunch she and her Dad decorated the Christmas tree and hung the stockings up at the chimney top, listening to Christmas songs. Meanwhile grandma was sitting in the armchair, sipping happily on her egg nog, humming along.

When Abby came home from a shopping tour to the grocery market, she started preparing for dinner. 

Despite her father’s best efforts an argument between Clarke and her mother occurred during dinner. The topic was Clarke’s choice of residency program - as always - and the dispute got quite heated. It resulted in Clarke storming up to her room, slamming her door shut and raging around. 

After she had calmed down a little bit, she called Octavia who immediately offered to come over to further soothe her friend.

They chatted about their family hardships (Octavia trying and failing to ignore her brother’s all in all asshole-ness) and then decided to help themselves to some of the hot spiced wine which Abby had prepared for the neighborhood Christmas party the next day and which currently marinated in a large kettle on the kitchen stove. Sneaking into the kitchen they managed to get a big pot filled to the brink with the delicious alcoholic beverage and a pair of cups into Clarke’s room. 

They just had the fourth cup of wine each and were watching the movie “Love Actually” when Clarke’s father shouted from downstairs that her parents were going to church to attend the Midnight Mass and that grandma had already gone to bed. 

Shortly after Octavia suddenly shouted ”It’s Christmas !”. 

“What might Alex be doing? Maybe we should go over and wish them a merry Christmas…” Clarke contemplated.

“Kara told me they are going to be on the balcony tonight watching the stars with their telescope, it’s kind of a family tradition. Their parents planed to go to church though, so it’s just going to be Kara and Alex.” Octavia announced. 

“Oh my God, Clarke! You know what you should do? You should totally reenact the cue card scene from the movie for Alex. It would be such a grand romantic gesture!”

To Clarke in her drunken state that sounded like an awesome idea and she was instantly on board. 

Giggling excitedly the two girls got some huge cardboard flash cards from her father’s office - as a mechanical engineer he often used them for his drafting - and enthusiastically got to work. 

 

About 30 minutes later Clarke found herself stumbling through the adjacent backyards to the neighbor’s house, large cue cards under her arm and Octavia in tow who was carrying an old cassette player and a flash light.  
After almost knocking Carl, the secondary Christmas tree, over, she gathered herself right under the Danvers’ balcony. Octavia got in position kneeing before Clarke, illuminating her with the flash light and started the cassette recorder. 

(What a feeling…) The chorus of Irene Cara’s song blasted through the backyard, making Clarke wince.

“Clarke, is that you? What’s going on?” Alex voice came from the balcony. 

“Sorry, my mistake.” Octavia chimed in and switched the cassette from A to B side.

Now the festive melody of ‘Silent night, holy night’ filled the scene. 

Meanwhile Alex and Kara were looking over the railing of the balcony, sufficiently confused.

Bravely Clarke held up the first flash card saying *Merry Christmas!*

Then switched to the next. *without hope or agenda*

(…holy infant so tender and mild…)

And the next. *say it’s carol singers*

“Clarke, Clarke, it’s all mixed up!” Octavia hissed.

Looking down Clarke furrowed her brow. “Shit, shit, O.”

(…sleep in heavenly peace…)

And shouting up to Alex “Just a second!”. She turned around to sort the cards out and quickly realized that it was a difficult task without the light from the flash light. 

(…silent night, holy night…)

A few seconds later she turned around again and started anew.

*say it’s carol singers.* “Ok, actually forget this one.” Clarke threw the card away. 

(…heavenly hosts sing "Hallelujah"…)

*Hi, Alex* 

*I just want to say* 

Kara squealed, apparently having caught up with what’s going on. 'Of course the sappy younger Danvers sister knows the romantic movie. Maybe she made Alex watch it too.'

(…Christ the savior is born…)

*without hope or agenda*

*just because it’s Christmas*

(…son of God, love's pure light…)

*and at Christmas you tell the truth* 

A heart-warming smile appeared on Alex’s face.

*to me you are perfect.* Clarke reciprocated with a bright smile of her own.

*and I want to (picture of scissors) you*

(…Jesus Lord of thy herd…)

Alarmed by Octavia bursting out laughing and the Danvers sisters squinting their eyes trying to decipher the drawing Clarke looked down on the card. 

“Oh my God, Octavia, what have you done?”

“It’s scissors, you know, … for s-scissoring…” Octavia barely breathed out in between her laughing fit. 

(…sleep in heavenly peace…)

Alex eyes widened comically and Kara joined in on the laughter. 

Quickly discarding the offending cue card Clarke grunted, barely managing her urge to strangle Octavia to death.

(…sleep in heavenly peace.)

*Merry Christmas!*

With tears in her eyes from all the laughter Octavia wildly gestured between her friend and the balcony. “Now go get her, Romeo!”

Not really thinking about it Clarke just obeyed, staggered towards the balcony and started climbing the balustrade. She used the thin wooden ladder that was overcast with ivy tendrils as leverage.

“Clarke! No, wait, you’re going to hurt yourself!” Alex shouted from above. 

Turns out trying to climb a balcony at night in an inebriated state is a bad idea. About halfway to the top Clarke took a misstep and was hanging precariously with only one hand on a wooden step. A blink of an eye later she lost her grip and was falling to the ground. Already anticipating the hard collision with the ground she closed her eyes. But it never came, somehow she landed softly in a strong pair of arms. ‘Huh.’ Opening her eyes again she met Kara’s concerned glance. 

“Hey, are you alright?” 

“Yeah, I-I’m fine.” ‘Wasn’t Kara standing on the balcony not only mere seconds ago? Hmm, no, that can’t be right, she probably made her way down earlier while I was climbing.’ 

Soon enough Alex was by her side too. “Hey Clarke, are you ok?” she asked softly.

The blonde girl started giggling “Oh, hey Alex… I’m perfect – as are you.”

“Are you drunk?” Without waiting for a reply Alex turned to Octavia who was timidly approaching and regarded her with a stern look “What were you thinking? “

Octavia shrugged guiltily and tried to change the subject. “We better get her home before her parents are back from the Midnight Mass.”

Biting her lip and contemplating it shortly Alex finally decided “I’ll bring her home. Kara, can you please make sure Octavia gets home safely?”

“Of course. Come on, O.” Before the wasted girl could protest, Kara dragged Octavia away with her.

Alex tugged Clarke’s right arm over her shoulder to steady her and slowly they made the way back to the Griffin house. Thankfully her parents were still out and grandma sound asleep. Once inside the blonde’s bedroom Alex made Clarke sit on her bed and helped her take of her shoes, jacket and scarf. 

“Where are your pyjamas?” Clarke pointed to the top drawer of her closet. There the older girl soon found a fluffy pair of PJs. Giving them to Clarke, she asked “Are you able to change your clothes by yourself?” Clarke nodded shyly, the outcome of tonight’s events slowly registering.

“Ok, I’m gonna get you some water while you change.”

When Alex came back, Clarke was only halfway changed, still struggling with her pyjama top which was caught on her head. The brunette woman placed the glass of water on the night stand. “Come on, let me help you with that.”

After pulling the top over Clarke’s head successfully, both women found themselves eye to eye with one another. To Clarke’s surprise Alex didn’t move away immediately but was holding her gaze. When Alex bit her lower lip Clarke couldn’t help but peek down to the other girl’s lips. If she hadn’t she would have noticed that Alex was now staring at the blonde’s lips in return.

Feeling a strong pull towards the other woman Clarke leaned forward slowly, butterflies erupting in her stomach in anticipation of their lips touching for the first time. 

But unfortunately that never happened because suddenly Alex took in a sharp breath and pulled away. “Clarke, … we shouldn’t, you’re still inebriated.” Alex sighed.

She reached for the glass of water instead. “Here, drink this.”

After taking a large gulp, Clarke felt tears welling up. “Alex, I’m so sorry about tonight, … I don’t know what I was thinking, … I … I meant though what I said … a-about you and …”

“Shh, it’s ok. We’ll talk about it tomorrow. Sleep now.”

Alex took the glass again and after tucking Clarke in, she gently placed a kiss on her forehead. 

“Sweet dreams.”

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't watched "Love Actually", do it now. Seriously, it's the perfect Christmas movie. 
> 
> On another note I'm afraid I won't be able to post the next chapter tomorrow. Apparently my family wants to spend some quality time with me (I'm also home for the holidays) and sitting in front of my laptop doesn't seem to qualify. I promise another chapter before the new year though.


	5. December 25th Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi to everybody who's still reading this, again thank you so much for your kudos and comments!
> 
> This chapter was actually a little bit longer, but I decided to divide it into two, because of the change of mood at the end of this one.  
> The good news is the next chapter will be up tomorrow, it just needs some more editing.

For the Griffin’s neighborhood it was a long lasting tradition that on Christmas Day all neighbors, family and friends got together in one of their homes to celebrate. The Christmas party usually started shortly after noon and often lasted till late at night, everybody coming and going as they pleased. This year it was held at the Danvers house, because for the first time in many years both Danvers sisters were home. 

Clarke woke up at about 10 o’clock with a dry mouth and pounding headache. When she stretched her arms, her muscles ached from the unusual exercise of the night. ‘Fuck.’

She rolled out of bed and dragged her aching limbs to the bathroom, where she helped herself to some painkillers. After showering Clarke slowly began to feel like a human being again. 

As she looked into the bathroom mirror she recognized a small cut on her chin assumingly from the climbing plant of the balustrade. Vividly remembering the nightly events Clarke shook her head. ‘Shit, what have you done, you idiot. How can you look Alex in the eyes ever again?’

The thoughts about the older woman taking her home, the almost kiss and the promise to talk made her stomach squeeze. She took a deep breath. ‘Ok, ok, calm down, you can do this. Maybe, this is not so bad.’

The loud ringing of her phone snapped her out of her thoughts. Not even bothering to look at the caller ID, she answered it. “Hey O.”

“Oh my God, Griffin, you’re still alive!”

“Barely.” Clarke huffed. 

“Listen, about last night. It might have been a little bit over the top, but…”

“Over the top, Octavia?! It was so high up in space, even Supergirl couldn’t have reached it.”

“Hey, hey, calm down, ok. On the bright side you put yourself out there again and I think Alex secretly digs it.”

“Well, I guess I will know after our talk today.”

“Talk, what talk?”

“After she put me to bed, she said she wants to talk to me today… you know, when I’m sober. “ 

“Oh my God, oh my God, see, that isn’t too bad.”

“Yeah? What if she tells me to leave her alone before she files a restraining order?”

“After seeing the way she looks at you and acts around you, I don’t believe that and I know you don’t believe that either.”

“Hmm, maybe you are right… Ok, I have to go get ready for the party. I look like shit.”

“Doubt it, but ok. See you later, Griff.”

“See you there. Bye, O.”

 

When the Griffin family arrived at the Danvers house, all eyes were on the blonde girl who looked absolutely stunning. Clarke had decided to go all out, she wore a short red sleeveless dress with a deep v-cut, showing off her impressive cleavage. If that was her last chance to make things right with Alex, she would at least look fabulous in doing so. 

Suddenly Octavia was by her side, “Hey, gorgeous, wanna get outta here, I got some nice wheels to show ya.” She grinned and wiggled with her eyebrows playfully. 

“Shut up, O.” Clarke punched her friend on the arm. 

“Ouch. Well, you can’t blame a fellow for trying.” Octavia rubbed her arm and then took a sip of her cup. 

Clarke furrowed her brow. “Is that hot spiced wine? Haven’t you got enough of it last night?”

“But it’s sooo delicious!”

“Ok, you know what. I can’t have this again, not today, so please stay away from me.”

“Spoilsport.” Octavia mumbled, but hurried away – presumably to get some more. 

 

Sweeping the Danvers household in search of Alex, Clarke finally found the brunette in the kitchen and almost couldn’t believe her eyes. The taller woman was wearing a green woolen sweater with a picture of Rudolph the red nose reindeer on the front, and his nose was actually glowing. 

She tried to avoid (and failed) to laugh out loud which resulted in an unladylike snort, soon followed by full on laughter. Alex looked up from her conversation with Kara and raised an eyebrow. To the unspoken question Clarke answered only with an animatedly gesture towards the sweater, still trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard. Finally catching up, Alex just shrugged and grinned widely. 

Before Clarke could reach her to talk to her though, Alex was dragged away by her mother to help with the distribution of the plates full of baked goods. 

During the afternoon while chatting with friends and neighbors Clarke’s eyes sought out Alex every so often and she found that more than once the other girl was looking at her too. 

When their eyes met and they hold their gazes, Alex subtly pointed to the stairs that led to the upper floor and silently mouthed “my room”. Clarke nodded and after excusing herself from the conversation with Octavia’s mother she made her way upstairs. As a child she had been in the Danvers house often, so she easily found Alex’s old bedroom. 

Closing the door behind her, she felt her heart flutter uncontrollably, so she tried to distract herself from her nervousness and looked around. The room was like she remembered and typically Alex’s, which made her smile widely. The walls were dark blue with some posters of her favorite rock band. A model of the solar system was hanging from the ceiling in the corner. The large desk in front of the window was covered with books and an actual microscope. ‘Nerd.’ Clarke grinned fondly. 

A few minutes later the door opened and the room’s former and also current occupant entered. Clarke turned around and found herself in close proximity to the other girl. When their eyes met Clarke could see that Alex pupils were dilated and her glance slowly drifted down to her cleavage and then up again to her lips. 

Not able to control herself anymore Clarke leaned forward and caught Alex’s lips in a searing kiss. Soon the other girl reciprocated. Leaning further into the kiss she gripped Clarke’s hips with both hands and with a smooth motion turned them around, so that now the blonde’s back was pressed against the door. 

Clarke whimpered at the sudden display of dominance from the older girl and slid her tongue over Alex’s lips, begging for entrance, to which Alex immediately obliged, moaning loudly at the first touch of their tongues. 

Feeling her knees getting weak Clarke feared she couldn’t stand any longer. Therefore, while remaining kissing hungrily, she gently pushed Alex back towards the bed. When Alex’s knees hit the edge of the mattress, she urged her to sit down, breaking the kiss. 

Alex looked up at her with a lustful gaze, making Clarke’s breath hitch. With an alluring smile she grabbed the reindeer sweater, pulled it over Alex’s head and discarded the offensive textile, leaving Alex in a black tank top. She then lowered herself down on Alex’s thighs, straddling her. Clarke buried her hands in auburn hair and tilted her head back when Alex started to kiss and nip at her collarbone, slowly making her way up her neck while simultaneously caressing her sides and back with restless hands. To ease the throbbing ache in her center Clarke grinded down, the motion eliciting another moan from both girls. 

Suddenly the door flew open and banged against the wall. 

Startled at the loud commotion Alex jumped up causing Clarke to come crashing down from her lap, landing unceremoniously on the floor. ‘Shit.’

“What the f…” Looking up Clarke recognized her grandmother as the unwelcomed intruder. 

“Oh, hey girls, …, I’m sorry to interrupt your … activities. I thought this was the bathroom.” The old lady called out. 

Before either of the still shocked girls could say anything, Kara appeared right next to Grandma. 

“No, no, come on Granny, I’ll show you the way to the bathroom, it’s actually at the other end of the hallway.” With that Kara nudged her away, but not before taking a curious and quite amused look at the two of them.  
“Thank you, dear.” 

Before the door closed again they could hear Grandma Griffin shouting “And remember girls, safety first!”

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: the talk.
> 
> PS: I found out smut is hard to write, I hope it's at least not too cringe-worthy.


	6. December 25th Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the positive feedback (kudos, comments) on the last chapter!  
> As promised, here's the second part of December 25th. Although I tried to keep it light, 'the talk' got a little bit serious there. I hope you don't mind. 
> 
> Writing this story has been so much fun, but I decided to conclude this work soon, because who wants to read a holiday fic when the holidays are over, right?  
> There is going to be one more chapter which will take place on New Year's Eve, it's kind of an epilogue.
> 
> So, on with it. Enjoy!

Clarke, still sitting on the floor, looked up to Alex who has covered her eyes with her hands. The mood had certainly changed and Clarke felt all of her worries and insecurities came crashing down on her. ‘Is she already regretting this?’ Suddenly it was hard to breathe. 

“Alex, …, Alex, please say something.” Clarke choked out. 

Finally uncovering her eyes Alex surprisingly started to laugh, “Oh my God, Clarke, are you ok? You didn’t hurt yourself, did you? … I’m sorry, it’s just …, this is madness…”

“I’m ok, I’m… What?” Tilting her head to the side Clarke waited for Alex to elaborate. 

Alex stopped laughing, let out a deep sigh and stood up from the bed. She offered her hands to Clarke, who took them, and helped the blonde up on her feed. 

As if sensing the younger girls concerns she caressed her cheek with one hand, the other one still holding Clarke’s hand and then made her sit on the edge of the bed. 

“Clarke, I, …, I really like you and I’m obviously attracted to you.” Alex smiled, probably thinking back at the recent events. “I think, no – I’m pretty sure I could actually fall for you.”

“You know the feeling is mutual, don’t you?” Clarke chimed in.

“Yeah, you made that pretty clear, even for someone usually so oblivious as me.” Alex smiled. 

“But? I mean there’s always a but, isn’t it?” 

Alex took a deep breath. “Listen, Clarke, I don’t know if this is the right time to start something new. Only a month ago my 2 year relationship ended, with the first woman I’ve ever been with at that. I thought she was the one, but in the end it didn’t work out. There were several reasons. The last few months have been so difficult and challenging and we just didn’t make it through. 

I don’t want to talk about my past relationship here, I just …, I feel like I don’t know anything anymore … about relationships and love and, …, life, the universe and everything.” Alex had started pacing and now stopped and threw her hands in the air dramatically.

Despite all seriousness Clarke couldn’t help laughing. “Did you just quote ‘The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy’ to me? - Nerd.” 

Alex joined in on the laughter. “Shut up.”

When the laughter died down, Clarke confided “I get it, Alex, ok? I’ve been through a similar situation after the break up with my ex-girlfriend. We had been together all through college and I was ready to drop on one knee and ask her to marry me, but she decided seemingly out of nowhere to move to another country for work and she never asked me to come with her. I-I was obviously not worth it. I was devastated and heart-broken, I didn’t understand. I felt so lost.”

The younger girl tried to control her breathing, pushing back all the negative feelings that started to rise.

“Clarke, …”

“No, it’s fine. I eventually got through it with help from my friends and family. What I’m trying to say is, if you are not ready and you need some time and space, I will give you that. Just don’t push me away from you and out of your life completely. And when…”

Alex vehemently shook her head. “No, Clarke, see, that’s the thing. With you all my doubt is gone and I know I want to be with you and that’s only confusing me more.”

Encouraged by these words Clarke asked expectantly “So, what does this mean for us?”

“I, …, I don’t know Clarke. My relationship baggage aside, you don’t really know me, not anymore. A lot of time has passed since we were kids, people change.” The older woman sighed. 

“Alex, even so you were the first girl – well the first person – I ever fell in love with, I can assure you, my recent feelings are for the woman you are now.  
Yes, I did know your younger self, and people change, but not as much as you might think.  
From what I’ve seen, you are still the same kind and caring girl, I once knew. You’re highly intelligent, brave and fiercely loyal, you would do anything for the people you love. And we both know that will never change. Plus you’ve even grown more beautiful over time. 

So what if I don’t know much about your current life? I know about the most important stuff, … and I can get to know all the other things if you let me. Actually I would love to get to know every little thing about you. What do you say?” The young doctor was now standing directly in front of Alex.

Biting her lower lip, Alex looked at Clarke intently. Then after what felt like an eternity she smiled. “Ok. Ok. … I would love to get to know every little thing about you too.”

Beaming with joy Clarke leaned forward and regarded Alex with a loving embrace.

“Wait, wait.” Alex loosened the tight embrace. “Just one more thing.” 

“Ok. Shoot.” Clarke prompted a little anxiously.

“Can we take this slow, please, like really slow, snail’s pace?”

“Sure, whatever you want.” 

“So does this mean no kissing?” Clarke grinned. 

“Hmm, …” Alex pretended to think about it. “I think a little bit of kissing is ok.”

“Well, if you think so.” Clarke wiggled her brows suggestively and before she knew it, Alex kissed her sweetly.

 

They came down the stairs after a little while, holding hands, both smiling brightly. At the bottom of the stairs they let each other’s hands go though, because they had decided not to tell anybody about them yet – due to snail’s pace and all. Maybe they’d tell Kara and Octavia a little bit later this evening, there was no hiding from these two anyway.

As soon as they entered the living room Abby came to them, asking “hey, were have you two been? You missed the children’s Carol singing.”

“Uh, we …, we just…” Clarke stuttered.

“They were upstairs, getting it on or whatever the kids call it these days.” Grandma helpfully chimed in. 

“What?” Abby exclaimed. 

“I said they were making out with each other in Alex’s room.” Grandma shouted into Abby’s ear, loud enough for everybody to hear. The whole room became silent and all eyes were on them instantly. 

Mortified the two girls blushed deeply when suddenly Octavia came crushing into Clarke, squealing and giving her a big hug. 

“OMG, Clarkey, way to go girl.” And a little bit more quiet “I’m so happy for you.”

Looking over Octavia’s shoulder Clarke saw her father grumpily giving Jeremiah 50 bucks. ‘What the fuck?’

Her eyes growing wide with anger Clarke struggled herself free from Octavia’s grip and made her way over to the two men. Meanwhile everybody else was getting back to their previous activities, some clearly gossiping about the new couple now.

When she arrived Clarke regarded her father with an incredulous look. “What’s going on here? I can’t believe you, Dad. You bet on me or us or whatever?”

Jake didn’t crumble though and countered instead “Really Clarke? You couldn’t have waited one more day?” 

A now familiar laughter aroused and soon Clarke felt strong, gentle arms wrapping around her from behind. Her anger evaporating immediately the blonde leaned back into the embrace. 

“Hey, you wanna get out of here?” Alex whispered into her ear. 

Goosebumps rising all over her arms and spine Clarke nodded eagerly.

With a wide smile on her face Alex loosened the embrace, took her hand and guided her to the front door. 

They were just getting their winter coats from the dresser beside the door when Alex’s phone started to ring. 

She looked at the caller ID warily and frowned when she recognized the number. Giving Clarke an apologetic look she answered it and stepped outside, closing the door behind her.  
Giving Alex some privacy Clarke waited inside. ‘This can’t be good.’

Only a few minutes later Alex came rushing in, deep in thought. 

Clarke gripped her arm with a questioning glance. Almost startled with Clarke’s presence Alex looked up, regret filling her eyes. 

“Clarke, I’m so sorry, but that was work. There is an emergency. I have to go.”

“Now?” 

“Yes, I’m so so sorry. Here, give me your number. I’ll give you mine and we’ll stay in contact, ok? I’ll text you as soon as this situation is handled.”

“Ok, hey Alex, look at me. I know your work is important. We’ll see each other soon, ok? My flight back to National City is in two days anyways.”

Alex nodded and breathed “yeah, ok. I’m looking forward to it.” 

They said their goodbye with a tight embrace and a tender kiss that promised so much more.

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intend to post the next chapter on actual New Year's Eve or New Year's Day, no promises though.


	7. Epilogue - December 31st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to everybody!  
> Here is the final chapter of this fic. I had much fun writing it and I really hope you had fun reading it, too.  
> Thank you again for all the kudos and comments, they mean the world to me. 
> 
> With this quirky little story I just wanted to give something back to the community of the Archive. I can't imagine my life without all the amazing, wonderful fanfiction on this webside - it certainly saved me from falling into a depression more than once.  
> So to all the fanfiction writers out there, thank you very much, you rock!

It is New Year’s Eve and so far it has been the usual work day for Clarke in the emergency room of National City’s second largest and oldest hospital, St. Vincent’s. Sure enough due to the special day there have also been a few early firework related mutilations and some alcohol intoxications, but nothing the team of highly trained nurses and doctors couldn’t handle.

On a short break, sitting in the nurses’ lounge and sipping on her coffee, Clarke reminisces about the past few days. Things have been kind of crazy during the Christmas holidays when she got home to her parents and was reunited with her first ever crush, the beautiful neighbors’ daughter. 

Just thinking about Alex makes her smile uncontrollably, happiness coursing through her body. 

Since Alex - and oddly enough Kara for some dubious reason - left the Christmas party to go back to National City, she unfortunately hasn’t seen the auburn haired girl again. They have been keeping contact via text though and they also talked on the phone two days ago. 

On Christmas Day there was a major crisis in National City. According to the newscast it was something about a hostile alien race trying and thankfully failing to brainwash all children to never go to sleep and demand to read the Harry Potter series to them from their parents all night.  
Apparently the aliens were hardcore Potter fans and could establish a mental bond of some sorts with children’s brains, Alex has told Clarke during their phone call. Fortunately Supergirl – with the help of Alex’s FBI team – was able to locate the alien hideout. Though the further details are classified the red caped heroine might or might not have convinced them to concede their plan by donating them enough Harry Potter books so that all 336 of them could read simultaneously all the time and got them tickets to the Harry Potter theme park in Orlando. 

Torn from her thoughts by the sudden opening of the door Clarke looks up and is greeted by the grumpy face of her colleague, resident Nathan Miller, whose scrubs are covered with a gooey brownish substance.  
“Hey Clarke, I know your break is not over yet, but can you please take the next incoming for me? I have to get cleaned up.”

“Yeah, sure, Nate. No problem. What is it?”

“As far as I know the EMT called in a 32 year old male, blunt trauma to the thorax, vitals stable for now. E.T.A. approximately 5 minutes.”

“Ok, I got it.” Clarke throws the rest of her coffee into the bin and is out of the room. 

 

As soon as the ambulance arrives Clarke is outside opening the vehicle’s back doors. The paramedic jumps out and gives Clarke a short case history. Apparently the patient was involved in a fight and has been shot to the chest, but due to some heavy armor the bullet didn’t get through. The armor had already been removed on scene by some federal agents before the paramedics got there. 

Closely assessing the already unloaded patient who is conscious but looks pale and is breathing shallowly Clarke is startled by a familiar voice. 

“Clarke, …, is that you?” 

There, in the back of the ambulance, sits Alex Danvers in full combat gear. Astonished Clarke stutters “A-Alex? W-What are you doing here? Are you injured?” while giving Alex a hand to get out of the vehicle. 

“No, I’m fine, this is James, a friend and kind of colleague of mine. You have to help him.”

“Of course. Don’t worry. Stay in the waiting area, I’ll give you an update as soon as possible.” And with that Clarke follows James’ gurney which is already wheeled into Trauma Room 1. 

 

About 40 minutes later Clarke enters the waiting room where she finds a restless pacing around Alex. To her surprise she also spots Kara now rising from her seat in the back and expectantly looking at her. “Kara?” “Hey Clarke, …, James is my friend too.” She answers Clarke’s implied question.

Having the attention of both Danvers sisters, Clarke starts her report. “Well, James gave me the permission to update Alex about his medical condition, so I guess that’s ok. He has three fractured rips. One of them is severely dislocated and it unfortunately punctured his right lung, causing a haemopneumothorax. Due to the increasing respiratory insufficiency I had to put in a chest tube to relieve the pressure on his lung. After he was stabilized we informed the thoracic surgeons. He is in the OR now. They are going to reposition his rips, put special titanium claws around the rips as osteosynthesis and repair or remove the injured lung tissue. He …, he is going to be fine.” She concludes.

Seeing the look of concern on Alex’s face lift slightly Clarke takes the older girl in a warm embrace. 

“Thank you.” Alex whispers into her ear. 

Clarke leans slightly back and looks into Alex’s eyes, smiling fondly. “Anytime.” 

Before Alex can answer, Clarke feels herself enveloped from behind by Kara’s strong arms. 

“Thank you so much, Clarke.” She hears Kara mumble.

“Wow, in the middle of a Danvers sisters sandwich, that’s really the best reward.” Clarke chuckles, causing all three of them to laugh. 

“I have to go now. You can wait on the third floor in the ICU waiting room, I’m going to ask the surgeon to let you know when James is out of the OR. I’ll find you later, ok?”

“Yeah, ok. Thanks again, Clarke.” Alex gives her a light kiss. 

 

After another three hectic hours the ER becomes quieter. There are only a few patients now and Clarke is sure Nathan can cover them without her, so she makes her way up to ICU to look for James and the Danvers.  
It’s already 1 a.m. the quite exhausted doctor notices. ‘Well, happy new year to me’ Clarke sighs, closing her eyes in a short moment of privacy while riding up the elevator to the third floor.

There she finds a sleeping James and some visitors in a private room. She shortly checks his patient record. Satisfied with the report she enters the room and is greeted with a sleepy looking Kara. 

“Hey Clarke, happy New Year.” Kara hugs her tightly. 

“Happy New Year to you too.” 

“Hey guys, this is Clarke Griffin, Alex’s new …girlfriend” Kara smiles widely and Clarke feels her cheeks flush. “… and the doctor who saved James.”

“Well, I treated him in the ER.” Clarke tries to clarify.

“Clarke, this is everyone… Winn, a friend and colleague of Alex and James.” A friendly looking guy in a woolen vest stands up and shakes her hand. “Hi Clarke, it’s nice to finally meet you. Alex talks about you all the time.”

“Really? Ahem, nice to meet you too.” Clarke smiles, a little flustered. 

“And this is Lucy, James’ …friend.” Kara proceeds. 

A beautiful brunette hugs Clarke fondly. “Thank you so much.”

“N-No problem. That-that’s my job.” Clarke stutters. 

After the introductions Clarke looks around, searching for a special someone. 

“Alex is on the roof, calling our parents to wish them a happy New Year. Something about cell phone reception…, but I think she just wanted to get some fresh air.” Kara supplies helpfully.

 

When Clarke enters the hospital roof, she wraps her lab coat firmly around herself, shuddering in the cool air.  
She finds Alex standing near the edge of the roof, talking on the phone and looking into the night sky which is occasionally illuminated with some late fireworks.

“…thank you mom, … yeah, I will. Love you. Bye.”

With that Alex hangs up and turns around, a bright smile appearing on her face when she sees the young doctor. ‘She’s so beautiful.’ Clarke can’t help but reciprocate with a dreamy smile of her own. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey, yourself.” 

Alex shed her tactical gear and is now wearing civilian clothes that included a cozy looking coat. ‘She must have been at home in the meantime to change.’ Clarke contemplates shortly.

“Clarke, you are shivering. Come here.” Alex opens her coat and holds her arms out and Clarke happily steps into her embrace, letting herself be engulfed with the warmth of the body heat of the other woman and the jacket. 

“How did you get up here? The access to the roof is employees only.”

“Well, I’m a federal agent after all…” Alex grins mischievously.

Feeling the taller girl’s body press so close to hers makes Clarke shiver with a sudden want. Alex apparently feels it and lifts Clarke chin with her hand, making her look directly into her eyes, and asks concerned “are you still cold?”

“N-No, I-I’m fine. “ Clarke breathes, her eyes drifting to Alex’s lips. 

The agent grins again and captures Clarke’s lips in a sweet kiss.

Letting her hands travel under Alex’s shirt she is delighted in hearing the brunette’s breath hitch at the skin-to-skin contact. Deepening the kiss she lets herself get lost in the older girl’s arms.

After what must have been minutes but could have easily been an eternity Alex pulls away, a little breathless, and regards Clarke with an affectionate smile. 

“Happy New Year, Clarke.” 

“Happy New Year to you, too.” Clarke smiles back.

“To old friends and new beginnings.”

“To new beginnings.”

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Let me know in the comments. 
> 
> This turned into a series and now there's a sequel to this story, just in case you can't get enough of these two. ;)


End file.
